<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dice and the Universe by FireEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476051">Dice and the Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye'>FireEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saints Row</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SR2-ish.  Early morning philosophy in a rooftop match against alcohol, weed, and making out in places it would probably be wiser not to.  Place your bets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dice and the Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe there ought to have been a higher barrier enclosing the roof, but there wasn’t.</p><p>The Boss lay on her back, one shoe flat, knee propped up, and the other perilously close to falling over the edge.  Johnny sat beside her on the foot wide, knee high wall, legs dangling out into space over the <em>death if you fall, why even care what the exact measurement is?</em> distance to the ground.  The city sprawled beneath them, under the shallows of blue sky growing lighter by the minute.  A handful of defiant stars remained, soon to disappear in the dawn.</p><p>Watching the chaos of Stilwater’s nightlife in the play of color across the city skyline, Johnny drained the last of his beer.</p><p>As he savored the mouthful, his gaze was drawn to the woman at his side.</p><p>One arm draped across her chest, languid in contentment, she remained immersed in the distant sky.  The ember of her joint sparked to renewed life as she took a hit, and, letting her hand drift over the edge, she flicked the ashes off into the breeze.</p><p>Weighing the glass bottle in his hand briefly, Gat twisted it in hand to grip its neck and hurled it off into the sky.  It shimmered on its flight before disappearing into the rest of the skyline.</p><p>He leaned back, hands flat against the top of the wall.</p><p>Beside him, the Boss sighed.  A slow, soft breath of smoke that vanished on the wind.</p><p>Johnny’s attention drifted across the roof behind them, then lower, near the wall.  There he found the Boss’s bottle of beer.</p><p>She’d only drank half of it before the philosophy had got her off on a different kind of drunk.</p><p>Stretching to reach it, Johnny opted to claim the rest of it for his own.</p><p>“You ever stop to think, <em>How did we get here</em>?”</p><p>Her voice was soft.  His answer certain.</p><p>“...nope.”</p><p>He sipped his beer.  She chuckled, breathlessly.</p><p>“C’mon, Johnny, don’t you ever-...”</p><p>She shoved herself upright, and teetered.  One hand slapped against stone, fingers blindly seeking the edge, and her knee pressed against the inside of the barricade as she tilted a little <em>too</em> far out and the vertigo of the city below cut into her inebriated reflection.</p><p>Gat made a reflexive grab for the collar of her vest.</p><p>Not that he was worried about it or anything.</p><p>It had more to do with the little sound of uncertainty she’d made in the back of her throat, leaning out into nothing, and the <em>blink and you’d miss it</em> expression on her face before it went tellingly vacant.</p><p><em>Here, in case you needed it</em>.</p><p>She reached for his hand, gripping it tightly until her balance had settled, one knee on either side of the wall.</p><p>Even then, she didn’t let go.</p><p>Not even when he did.</p><p>Though he let her keep his hand.</p><p>Her fingers curled into his palm, and her thumb brushed over his knuckles.  Rather than meet his eyes, she followed the lines of his palm and studied the contour of his wrist as she twisted his hand in hers.</p><p>“Don’t you ever wonder <em>why</em>?”</p><p>The question was a distant echo.</p><p>Barely a thought conscious thought.</p><p>There was color bleeding into the sky, and into the details of her clothes.  A deep flush colored her cheeks.</p><p>Johnny smirked.</p><p>Her eyes flicked upward, to his face.  The Boss brushed the back of his thumb against her lips before drawing it into her mouth, her tongue gently teasing in contrast with the pressure from her teeth.</p><p>The sensation that jolted through him was more than skin deep.</p><p>Abruptly, her hand dropped to her lap, taking his right along with it.  Glancing off into the dawn, she took one last hit before letting the joint roll off her fingers to wherever it would.</p><p>His pilfered beer bottle went flying over his shoulder without a backward glance, and it skittered across the gravel on the roof.  The last bit of smoke on her breath was gone by the time he leaned in to capture her mouth.  Her tongue flicked against his lip; his found the scar on hers before following her deeper.</p><p>Her fingers skimmed over his skin, thumb following the line of his jaw, before her elbow locked over the back of his neck.  Sliding an arm snug around her back, he shifted smoothly, dragging one leg back over to anchor himself before he eased her back against the flat of the wall.</p><p>Johnny pulled back just far enough to glimpse the sunrise in her eyes.</p><p>Then his mouth found her cheek, her jaw, and he sank his teeth into her neck, drawing out a strangled croon from her throat that echoed somewhere deep within every fibre of his being as she squirmed beneath him.</p><p>All he needed to know about the universe was right here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't mind me, just writing out loud.  &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>